1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a condensed cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times, and have excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, as well as the ability to produce full-color images.
The organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode positioned on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, sequentially positioned on the first electrode. Holes from the first electrode may pass through the hole transport region toward the emission layer, and electrons from the second electrode may pass through the electron transport region toward the emission layer. Carriers (i.e. holes and electrons), can recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. When these excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is generated.
Conventional arylamine hole carrier materials for a hole transport region have good transport efficiency, but may have short lifespan.